My Little Pony- OCS!
by esmeraldakitty
Summary: Submit your own MLP oc. They might get into a story I'm writing later.
1. Submit an OC

**Hello! Esmeraldakitty here. I'm making a My little Pony submit an oc story! I'm going to make a story with Mlp ocs. Read the rules then copy out the form. **

**Rules:**

**NO alicorns. Only princesses are alicorns. **

**NO humanized ponies like EG. I want my ponies to stay ponies.**

**YES, you can have them related to the mane 6 or some other pony.**

**Now that we are done with the rules, fill out the form:**

**Name-**

**Gender-**

**Species-**

**Age- (Example, Filly, Mare, Teen, ect.)**

**Coat-**

**Mane-**

**Tail-**

**Past-**

**Personality-**

**Family-**

**Friends-**

**Greatest fear-**

**Goal-**

**Cutie Mark-**

**Here's my example pony, and yes, she's going to be in the story,**

**Name- Strawberry Cream**

**Gender- Mare**

**Species- Pegasus**

**Age- Teen**

**Coat- Pink**

**Mane- Pink**

**Tail- Pink**

**Past- She was born in Cloudsdale and still lives there, she lives there happily. She learned how to fly before the other foals.**

**Personality- She is nice, but like Rainbow Dash, doesn't like to lose. She is great with cats.**

**Family- Her mother (Pegasus) And her father (Pegasus)**

**Friends- Rainbow Dash, Schootaloo, Fluttershy**

**Greatest Fear- Losing her wings. **

**Goal- To be the greatest flier and to be the best cat caretaker.**

**Cutie Mark- A cat**

**Submit your OCS! **


	2. Chosen for the Mane 6

**Hi! I'm back! There were so many Ocs submitted, some reviews, some PMS, they were all good, but I had to choose a Mane six. Everybody else, your ocs are going to be supporting characters. My oc is included. Here they are:**

**Strawberry Cream**

**Skyla Rain Thalia**

**Rose Flower**

**Pendragon Quill**

**Night Owl**

**Wooden Angle**

**The rest of you had great Ocs, they are going to be supporting characters in the story. The story will be coming out soon. Enjoy!**


	3. The story begins

**Well, I came up with the beginning of the story so here it is. A big thanks you to all the people who submitted OCS. You can continue to throughout. By the way, I took your suggestion for the villain, chipmunkfanatic, but I made some minor edits. Plot-Strawberry Cream lives happily in Cloudsdale, until she finds out Archangel, a power hungry unicorn that can make your worst nightmare come true is coming to defeat the princesses, Strawberry Cream makes some friends and must stop him with them.**

Strawberry Cream woke up one day. She flew to the window. The Pegasus ponies were at work. "Oh man, I must have slept in late." Strawberry Cream thought. She stroked her cat one time then quickly flew downstairs. She quickly ate her breakfast and dashed out the door. But when she was flying really quickly, CRASH! She looked up and saw a blue Pegasus with blue curls who was picking up some drawing paper. "Oh no! I'm soooooooo sorry!" Strawberry Cream said. "It's ok." The blue Pegasus said. "Maybe I was going to fast!" Strawberry Cream said. "I can understand you wanting to go fast. By the way, my name's Skyla Rain Thalia. What's yours?" The blue Pegasus said. "I'm Strawberry Cream." Strawberry Cream said. "Oh! If you'd excuse me, I have to go home now. We can meet later. Bye!" Skyla said. "Bye." Strawberry said as Skyla flew away. But when Strawberry looked up at the sky, she saw a cloud of darkness before it vanished. She shrugged and said "That was weird." When she flew on, another one bumped into her. This one was reading a book. It was a pink mare with a brown mane and tail. She looked up from her book, obviously embarrassed. "Oh, sorry! I was caught up studying for a test!" The mare said. "It's ok." Strawberry said. "What's your name? I'm Rose flower." The mare said. "I'm Strawberry Cream." Strawberry said. "Well, it was nice meeting you. I've got to go now. See you." Rose Flower flew away. Strawberry noticed the cloud again. "_This is very odd." _She thought. _"Maybe I could ask Twilight."_ She fluttered down to Earth. When she did, she went to see Twilight. Twilight was in her castle now. When she arrived, Twilight said "Hello! How can I help you?" "I've seen a…." But before Strawberry could finish her sentence, there was a knock on the door.

"Oh! I've got to get that! Hold that thought!" Twilight said. The door opened it was Skyla, Rose, and three unicorns that she didn't recognize. "Hello! How can I help all of you?" Twilight said. "We've all seen a black cloud we didn't recognize!" They all said at the same time. "That's what I was going to say!' Strawberry said. Twilight had a worried expression on her face. "Oh no. He's back." She said. "Who?" The others said. "Archangel." Twilight said.

**And we're going to stop there! DUN DUN DUN! And by the way, if you don't like how your character was portrayed, feel free to put it on a review. Oh, and by the way, those unicorns are Pendragon, Night Owl, and Wooden Angle.**


	4. What happens next

**Hi guys! I'm sorry about the long time! I was on vacation! I now have some time! Don't worry! Hope you like it!**

"Who is Archangel?" Strawberry asked. "He is a power hungry unicorn. He once had a battle with Discord but lost; now he is coming for a battle with the two sisters! He can make your worst nightmare come true! He has to be stopped at once!" Twilight said in a panicked voice. While Twilight was freaking out, one of the unicorns said "Hi. I'm Pendragon, but you can call me Pen or Penny. Who are you?" "I'm Strawberry Cream." She said. "Say, don't I know you?" Skyla said. "And don't I know you too?" Rose said. "Yeah. But who are they?" Strawberry said, pointing her hoof at the two other unicorns. "Their names are Night Owl and Wooden Angle. We met them when looking for Twilight." Rose said. "Hi. I'm Night Owl." Said the white mare with a black mane and tail. "I'm Wooden Angle." Said the grey stallion with a green mane and tail. Twilight ran up. "I have to warn the princesses! Spike!" The purple and green dragon ran downstairs. "What is it, Twilight?" He said. "It's danger! Write a letter to warn the princesses! Quickly!" She said. "Relax, Twi. Maybe going to the Summer Sun celebration will calm you down." Spike said. "_Oh man. I almost forgot!" _Strawberry Cream thought. Strawberry Cream said. "Thanks for telling me, but I'd better be going!" And she flew out the door. She quickly flew to the celebration. She saw that the ponies she had met in Twilight's tree were there. "Hello again." Night owl said. "Hi." Whispered Strawberry. Just then, Mayor Mare came up on stage. "Welcome, everypony, to the celebration. Now, it shall begin!" She said. When the curtains opened Princess Celestia appeared. "Greetings." She said. But just then, a strange darkness was befalling the place. But this time the darkness got bigger. And bigger. **And bigger.** All the ponies gasped, including Celestia. They could see Twilight becoming very nervous. Just then, out of the darkness came a unicorn with a coat as black as night. "_It's him." _Strawberry Cream thought. _"Archangel."_

**And we're going to stop there. Dun, Dun, DUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN! By the way, in case you're thinking "Why isn't my OC here?" I planned for all the supporting OCS to be in a scene in which….. Hey! I'm not going to spoil the story! Wait and see!**


	5. Archangel

**I'm back with a new chapter! Enjoy!**

Everypony gasped at the sight of Archangel. Archangel turned to look at the crowd. He said "Well, well, well. If it isn't pathetic Ponyville." His voice was like rocks grinding together. Discord had somehow made it to the front of the crowd. "I remember you, Archangel. You who challenged me." Discord said coldly. "I remember you too, Discord." Archangel turned to Celestia "And you" He said "Who abandoned me in a time of need!" He turned to the ponies. "In precisely 3 days my power shall be restored. Then, EQUESTRIA SHALL FALL!" He said. Everyone gasped. "Why, I outta turn you into a cotton candy cloud!" Discord said. "Discord, please!" Said Fluttershy. Discord raised his paw like he was going to do a spell, but Archangel pointed his horn at Discord and did magic. A black cloud came out of his horn and surrounded Discord. When the cloud was gone, a tiny gray kitten was in Discord's place. The kitten looked angrily up at Archangel and said in a squeaky voice "What have you done to me? Look at me! I'm a kitten!" Fluttershy quickly flew to what was formerly Discord and picked him up, gave Archangel a stern look, and flew away. "Now that everypony has got the point, I shall leave!" Archangel said and in a puff of smoke, he disappeared. Everypony was in a panic now. "Be calm, everypony!" Celestia said. They all stood still. Luna went onstage next to her sister. "Sister, I saw the whole thing. I had a vision this would happen. But there is more." She said. "Go on." Celestia said. "We must stop him. But we will need the help of 6, but these 6 will not be the elements. The 6 ponies names are…." Everypony payed close attention. "Strawberry Cream, Skyla Rain Thalia, Rose Flower, Pendragon Quill, Night Owl, and Wooden Angle!" She announced. These 6 ponies were shocked. "WHAT?" They said. "WHAT?" The other ponies said. "WHAT?" The mane 6 said. Celestia flew up to the 6 ponies. "You shall come with us on our journey." She said. "But what's so special about us?" Wooden Angle asked. "You shall find out soon." Celestia said. So the 6 ponies got ready for the adventure laying before them.

**And we're going to stop there! About Discord ending up as a kitten, XD I pictured it would be his worst nightmare to be something as cute and cuddly as a kitten! The adventure begins in the next chapter! See you then!**


End file.
